


【麦藏】余晖（已坑）

by YourMajestyFox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: （已坑）*分手后的意外相遇*口是心非 互相折磨*中篇 过程可能会虐但一定是HE！
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada





	1. Chapter 1

1

麦克雷试图喊出半藏的名字，那几个音节在他舌尖跳动着，撕扯着，却终究消散在空气里。  
血色的云在半藏身后翻滚着，映出极长的一道阴影。  
麦克雷踩不到这道阴影，正如他抓不住半藏转身离去时冰冷的手。  
他眯起眼，竭尽全力捕捉远处融进夕阳中的背影。  
果然，半藏一直没有回头。

麦克雷以为这会是他最后一次看到半藏，可他还是错了。  
正如当年他第一次见到半藏时，他也以为，他们之间不会有什么任务之外的交集。而当他在他面前喝了太多清酒，跌跌撞撞闯进对方房间之后，他就知道自己错得离谱。  
而这一错，就是五年。

麦克雷举起指尖的雪茄，深深吸了最后一口。仍有大半截的烟头啪嗒一声掉在柏油路面上，依然倔强地冒着烟。他抬脚踩上去，却停在半空中愣了神。半藏讨厌他将烟头扔在地上。不，半藏根本就是讨厌他抽烟。他抿了抿干涸的嘴唇，又吸了口气，重重踩了下去。  
以后，他便再也不用记得关于半藏的这些事。

于是一年后当麦克雷再一次见到半藏时，他的心跳几乎漏了一拍。他棕色瞳仁中映出的那个日本弓手，竟然一点都没有变。  
半藏仍然扎着头发，只留下一撮黑色发丝垂在额前。半藏仍然穿着他最常穿的黑金色弓道服，尽管他不止一次说过他穿蓝白色更好看。半藏的眉眼仍然像狼一样凌厉，半藏的脚踝仍然纤细得不像个男人。  
半藏仍然是他爱的半藏。爱了五年，不，爱了六年的半藏。  
一年以来封存的回忆像是洪水一般淹没了麦克雷，他无法呼吸无法言语，只能竭尽全力挤出一句，“嘿，伙计。”

“嘿，伙计。”这是多么麦克雷多么俗套的一句话。半藏几乎要笑出来，可他不知道自己到底是开心还是苦涩。又或许，两者都有。  
他离开的那一天，夕阳与云彩红得都像是那牛仔最喜欢的的墨西哥披风。他恨透了这该死的披风，也恨透了它俗气透顶的红色。  
从此，他不敢再看夕阳，也不敢再看血色的晚霞。正如那件披风和那个牛仔，他们都不再属于他的世界。

忍者注定要独自流浪。  
是他当时太过脆弱，竟然屈服于自己的情欲与私心。六年前的那个夜晚，他该拦着他不让他喝过多的清酒，也该紧闭自己的房门。  
可是半藏没有。  
于是他们顺理成章地上床，交往，争吵，分开，复合，最终形同陌路。

一切都是我的错。  
麦克雷不止一次这样想，不止一次请求半藏原谅。半藏却不知道该原谅他什么。  
不，不是他们任何一个人的错。只是事情总会变得更糟，以致如今这幅局面。  
家族帮派师徒兄弟，不过都是彼此伪装的借口。再痛苦的事，只要自己一人承担，就可以骗过对方装作什么都没有发生，又何必彼此互相伤害，承受加倍的苦难。  
于是半藏终究决定离开，决定继续从前流浪的日子。他不够好，不配拥有牛仔炽热如火的爱情。  
而对于麦克雷而言，他又怎么可能拒绝半藏的任何要求。他只希望他今后能够一切安好，若能记得他们的曾经，就更好不过了。

可是他们料不到命运的玩笑，以为彼此将会作为陌生人了此一生，却被突如其来的会面打破。  
在这个几乎被世界遗忘的南美小镇里，麦克雷与半藏，只是非常凑巧地接到了同一单赏金任务。  
他们要像过去一样将彼此的性命交由对方，并肩作战。

“麦克雷。”差一点，半藏就要将“杰西”叫出口。他记得麦克雷喜欢他叫他杰西，更喜欢自己在他身下的的时候反反复复叫他的名字。  
Jesse. Jesse. Jesse.  
这5个字母仿佛是烙印一般刻在他的脑海之中，很多时候他想甩头忘掉，却总是一败涂地。  
而他岛田半藏，又何曾败给过任何人。

“好久不见。我是说，他妈的，我真没想到会在这儿见到你。”  
我真没想到还能够再次见到你。麦克雷咧嘴苦笑，什么时候起，他也学会了心口不一。他明明该是那个大剌剌的西部牛仔，如今在他的面前，却小心翼翼地斟酌起每一句话。  
半藏曾告诉他东方人大多内敛含蓄，那时候麦克雷突然翻身将他压在身下，嬉皮笑脸地扒光弓手的衣服，“我才不在乎你们那些没用的玩意儿，比如现在，我就想操你。”  
比如现在，麦克雷看着半藏的脸，多么想告诉他，这一年来的每一天，他都在后悔自己当初的抉择。

可是他没有，半藏也没有再说话。  
沉默像是寄生虫一般钻进麦克雷的肺里，一点一点吸干他的氧气。直到二人通讯器中同时传来指令声，才救了他一命。  
麦克雷深吸一口气，他想抬头看半藏，却又不敢与他对视。于是只得匆匆瞟了他一眼，扶着破烂的牛仔帽说了句，“走吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

2

麦克雷在临时的安全屋内百无聊赖地盯着墙上的电影海报发呆。这是个虽小但并不破败的房子，里外都透着浓郁的墨西哥风情，甚至墙角还有一把不知道多少年没用过的檀色木吉他。又是电影又是音乐，想来这屋主人还是个挺有情调的人。

麦克雷自觉也是个有情调的人，不过若是让他那曾经的东方恋人来评说，怕是只会听到“幼稚”二字。他想着觉得好笑，又苦涩得笑不出来。于是望向一旁整理武器装备的半藏，直直盯着他肩头随着动作仿佛在游动的龙形纹身，脑海里出现的却是他被自己扭着手臂压在身下不住喘息，龙鳞上头都蒙着一层薄汗。

半藏当然知道他在看他。弓手的敏锐本就异于常人，更何况是来自麦克雷的视线，那种热烈他再熟悉不过。可他到底还是逃脱掉了，扭身拐进洗手间，像个临阵脱逃的懦夫。从某种意义上来说，他也确是如此。当初头也不回地离开，如今重逢时却连对方的视线都承受不住。半藏打开水龙头，接了一把冷水抹在脸上，注视着镜子里40多岁鬓角发白的老男人，无声地说了句“幼稚”。

通讯器中的指令再一次救了麦克雷。半藏听到动静也迅速回到了门厅，二人仔细听了任务指令，面对面坐在老旧的木桌上研究任务细节。这次的敌人不过是常见的暴力团伙，倒是听说可能潜伏着黑爪的势力。想来也是，若不是涉及到黑爪，也没必要雇佣两名守望先锋的前特工。

麦克雷向来不擅长做什么战略部署，因为这种事情对于他的性子来说太过繁琐了。以前在暗影守望和后来加入重组的守望先锋时，这些战前准备工作便都是由他人完成。而这个“他人”里头，当然也包括半藏。那时偶尔分到他们两人同出任务，他会在半藏蹙着眉头研究任务细节时突然亲他一口，然后嬉皮笑脸地说“认真的你特别好看”。半藏会恼羞成怒地骂他，又或是无视他继续工作。现在麦克雷看着面前认真思考的半藏，竟突然有一种仿佛回到过去的错觉。可现实又清醒而疼痛地提醒他，如今他们不过是两个旧相识的偶遇而已。当任务结束，彼此说过再见，也就继续天各一方。

半藏用修长的手指敲了敲桌上的地图，麦克雷这才回过神来。像是不满意对方的心不在焉，半藏的眉头皱得更紧了。但杰西麦克雷这个人向来都是如此，这一点他再清楚不过。从前这种时候，麦克雷就只负责频频点头和插科打诨。其实半藏并不讨厌麦克雷突然的亲昵举动，只是觉得彼此都已经是称得上大叔的人，总出现这种跟恋爱少女漫画似的情节实在是让他觉得羞耻极了。更让他觉得无法接受的事实是，他自己竟然真的会因为麦克雷那样幼稚的行为而心跳加速面红耳赤，仿佛真变成了漫画中的美少女主角一般。

现在想来，当初的自己真是可笑得要命。半藏的表情更加阴郁，而麦克雷以为是自己走神的过错，开口向他道歉。聪明如他们二人，如今也已经猜不中对方的想法。总觉着是自己的自作多情，又不肯跨过界限向对方试探。半藏摇摇头，继续向麦克雷讲述任务细节，之后两人又沉默地收拾起自己的行装。终于一切准备就绪，麦克雷小跑两步抢在半藏之前，踏出安全屋的大门向任务地点走去。

目的地并不远，只是出于安全考虑，他们要绕个远路穿过一片小巷。时间已过正午，深秋的阳光并不火辣，慵懒地照射在二人的侧脸。“半藏，”麦克雷点了根雪茄，忽然意识到这是一年以来他第一次叫他的名字，“我是说……咳，你还好吗？”半藏点了点头，脸上看不出任何表情，“很好，谢谢。”麦克雷又陷入了沉默。这是今天第几次失语了？他苦笑了一声，猛吸了口雪茄，眯起眼睛看着自己吐出的烟雾消散在空气里。

半藏也眯起眼睛，烟味儿扑在他的脸上，这独属于麦克雷的性感又危险的味道，他竟然记得如此清晰。于是他抬起手挥了挥，试图连同脑海内的片段一起全部赶走。麦克雷瞥见这动作，才恍然想起半藏讨厌他抽烟，便继续沉默着用机械手臂将烟头捻灭，塞回怀中的口袋。半藏一言不发地看着麦克雷，猛然意识到这些动作背后的意义。麦克雷仍然记得他的好恶，仍然在乎他的感受。这事实几乎令他的心脏一阵绞痛。而他自己如此在意对方这么不起眼的一个小动作，又代表了什么呢。

半藏总是他们两人中最清醒的那个。不论是起初热恋时，还是6年后的现在分手又相遇时。可他却宁可不要这清醒。这清醒扰乱他本该毫无波澜的心，激起一圈又一圈涟漪，一下下打在他自我封闭的心门上。他清醒且痛苦地知道，他还爱着麦克雷，而麦克雷也一样。只可惜他的情感此时此刻又败在了理智之下，正如以往的许多次一般。彼此合作，完成任务，仅此而已。

于是麦克雷也一如既往地糊涂着，当初糊涂地答应半藏分手的要求，糊涂地度过浑浑噩噩的一年，如今糊涂地仍然爱着他。麦克雷对自己的认知里，好歹也算个机灵的聪明人，可他也不明白为什么一旦碰上岛田半藏这几个字，他的大脑就会变成一团浆糊，混乱不堪。想说的话说不出口，想做的事也下不定决心。他又深吸了一口气，试图从口中残留的雪茄味中寻求一丝安慰或是勇气。

“你也闻到了？”半藏突然停下脚步，眉头紧锁。是的，他一直用余光注意着麦克雷，可他再一次误解了他，以为他的深呼吸与他一样，是因为嗅出了一种特殊的味道。麦克雷也迅速明白了半藏的意思，空气之中确实有一股虽然微弱但对于他们而言极易分辨的味道——弹药燃烧过后的硝烟味。这样的气味出现在他们所处的偏僻破败小巷，只能意味着一件事。

“他妈的……”随着麦克雷的一声咒骂，尖锐的枪响滑破空气，子弹从他身后不远处的阴影中冲出，射向他的脑袋。他凭直觉迅速向侧面翻了个跟头，与此同时，半藏的数支探测箭已经飞了出去。他们甚至都没有交换眼神，便一起冲向最近的一个掩体。根据探测箭的反馈一共有6人，半藏做了几个手势，意思是他会掩护他并吸引敌人的注意力。麦克雷吸了口雪茄，点点头，嘴角扯出一个半藏再熟悉不过的痞笑，“嘿，真怀念这感觉。”


End file.
